The Other Big Shopkin
* Tracy Blagdon |series=5 |series_no=5.04 |number=115 |released=* 18 May 2020 *5 September 2020 *8 September 2020 *10 October 2020 *20 October 2020 *14 November 2020 *18 November 2019 *26 November 2020 |previous=Chuckle Club Shopkins |next=Heart of Gold }} The Other Big Shopkin is the fourth episode of the fifth series. Plot Jessicake is working on the Italian Railway when a big red Shopkin rushes past her and Lyn Gweeni. Jessicake later sees the Shopkin, who introduces herself as Maria Moped and asks Jessicake about how she is liking it on the Railway. When Jessicake says she loves it, Maria Moped tells Jessicake that Italy is seen as the land of the future. She then tells Jessicake that she'll see her later, while calling her a little Shoppie. Jessicake can't help but think that Maria Moped reminds her of another Shopkin in Shopville, but can't think of who it is. After accidentally causing Peppa Ronnie Pizza to knock some crates of fruits off Lyn Gweeni's truck, Maria Moped accidentally crashes into the fruit while saying "Oh the indignity" in Italian. After Jessicake apologizes for what she did, this also makes her realize that Maria Moped reminds her of Cheeky Chocolate. This makes Jessicake shocked to find she's traveled to another railway to meet a Shopkin like Cheeky Chocolate. Maria Moped later pulls up alongside Jessicake at a signal and accidentally offends Jessicake when Maria Moped calls her a little Shoppie while telling her not to take the express line. Thinking Maria Moped is being bossy to her, Jessicake decides to take the express line anyway. Although she initially likes the view of it, she ends up running low on fuel and stops while she sees a Shopkin coming up ahead that's set for a collision course to Jessicake. The Shopkin is revealed to be Maria Moped, who is able to stop in time. While Jessicake attempts to explain to Maria Moped that she didn't listen to what Maria Moped told her to do because of her dislike for being bossed around by big red Shopkins, Maria Moped tells Jessicake she was only trying to help her. She then states that she likes Jessicake, thinking she has fire and pushes her back to help her get some coal. Jessicake then tells Maria Moped about Cheeky Chocolate, the Shopkin Maria Moped initially reminded her of, when she first saw her. Characters *Jessicake *Maria Moped *Lyn Gweeni *Peppa Ronnie Pizza *Cheeky Chocolate (fantasy) *Strawberry Kiss (photo only) *Bubbleisha (photo only) *Lippy Lips (photo only) *Britney Bag (photo only) *Babette Baguette (cameo) Locations *Italy **Cansiglio Forest **Bay of Silence **Maria's Express Line *Shopville **Small Mart (photo only) **Shopville Airport (photo only) **Airport Sheds (photo only) **Wellsworth Sheds (photo only) **Small Mart Sheds (fantasy) Cast *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Kate Murphy as Cheeky Chocolate and Peppa Ronnie Pizza *Kate Higgins as Maria Moped *Monica Lopera as Lyn Gweeni Trivia *Going by production order, this is the seventh episode of the fifth series. *This is the first episode that takes place in Italy. *As Maria Moped shunts Jessicake away, Jessicake makes a reference to the first series episode, Check it Out. *Kate Higgins, Monica Lopera and Kate Murphy join the voice cast, the latter taking over as Peppa Ronnie Pizza from Teresa Gallagher. *This marks Maria Moped and Britney Bag’s only appearance in the fifth series. *On the Nick Jr. USA airing, this episode is paired with Grudge Match. *With the exception of Britney Bag, the Shopkins Jessicake compares Maria Moped to are every former member of the Shop Team who were dropped for the Wild Adventures! rebrand. Goofs *When Lynn Gweeni is translating Maria Moped's "oh, the indignity" to Jessicake, she is missing from the scene in her lamp's reflection. *In the fantasy sequence, one of the Maria Moped clones is on the ground and clipping through the Small Mart. In Other Languages Category:Episodes